PPGD: Warrior of Future's Past
by Crazy Jbl
Summary: In an distant future, Earth is a desolate wasteland, and humanity has dropped dramatically. Most of it's heroes: dead. What has caused such a disaster?
1. Warrior of Future's Past part 1

In an distant future, Earth is a desolate wasteland, and humanity has dropped dramatically. Most of it's heroes: dead. What has caused such a disaster? Welcome to PPGD: Warrior of Future's Past.

* * *

As the sun starts to shine over a small cloud, three brightly colored streaks zoom the sky: pink, blue, and green. As the Powerpuff girls fly through the sky, Dexter headed towards them on his jetpack. As he caught up with them, Bubbles and Blossom smiled at him and waved. "Good morning, Dexter." they greeted the boy genius.

"Good morning, girls. Splendid day it is." Dexter smiled back. He then looked at Buttercup and adjusted his glasses. "Buttercup."

"Dorkster." The green Powerpuff greeted back.

"Nice to see you again."

"That makes one of us."

Blossom facepalmed at them both while Bubbles just giggled. "Can't you two be nice to each other for one day? It's Friday, for crying out loud; we should be do something this weekend." Blossom suggested.

"Whatever." Both Buttercup and Dexter replied, making Blossom sigh.

Just as they landed in front of Megaville Middle school, Bubbles had a feeling inside her stomach. She put her hand on her tingly tummy and said "Uh, guys? I got a bad feeling about something."

They all looked at her and Blossom asked "What kind of feeling, Bubbles? Are you hungry or something?"

She shook her head. "No. Just...a feeling like something is about to happen."

"What are you even talking about, Bubbs?" Buttercup asked.

"I...well..." Bubbles couldn't understand it herself. She was just as confused as they were.

Suddenly, a loud explosion occurred just behind them all. With a yelp, Bubbles jumped and squealed. They all looked behind them to see what happened and saw a giant, mechanical robot with a large, clear head. And who should it be operating the robot? Why, it's Mojo Jojo, of course. As his robot took a step forward towards our young heroes, his memorable laughter could be heard from all of them. "Powerpuff girls, I, Mojo Jojo, have returned once again to exact my vengeance on you puny girls!" the evil monkey exclaimed.

Bubbles facepalmed herself. "Me and my big mouth..."

"Mojo again? Sheesh. This is, like, the forth time this week he's tried to kill us." Buttercup sighed in boredom.

"Even so, we still have to make sure everyone in the school is safe. Get ready, girls!" Blossom grinned as her and her sisters got in their fighting stances.

"I'm right with you on this one, girls." Dexter said as he took out his laser blaster.

"Thanks, Nerd-a-tron, but we can handle our bad daddy ourselves." Buttercup said.

"Do not be so sure, sweet Buttercup! For, you see, I did not come alone this time!" Mojo yelled. Just then, Jack Spicer, Princess, and Father appeared from behind Mojo's robot. "Behold, Power-pukes, for we are The Chimp-ions!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, banana breath. I thought we all agreed we'd be the Spice Gang." Jack tapped on the glass dome protecting Mojo.

"I voted for the Royals!" Princess whined. "Jackeyyyy, you promised we'd go with my name!"

"How's about we choose a name that isn't made up by a bunch of snot-nosed brats!" Father crossed his arms.

Princess got in his face and growled "Well what's YOUR oh-so-special name, hot-head?!"

"Well, if you MUST know, mine is the Deadly. Evil. Adults. Division. Or D.E.A.D. for short." he gruffly responded.

"...That is the dumbest name I've ever heard. Jackey and I aren't even adults yet, you moron! Does my daddy have to buy you a functioning brain, or will your hot temper melt that one like it did to your other one?"

"Why you little, no good-"

"Enough, all of you! I have had it with your constant bickering, for it's starting to melt MY brain! Let us focus on what our goal is: eliminating the Powerpuff girls once and for all!" Mojo interrupted. They all nodded and faced the bored gang of heroes, who were now having some green tea made by Sensei Jack.

"This is some yummy tea, Sensei." Bubbles sipped.

"I concur. This flavor is quite remarkable." Dexter agreed.

Jake smiled and said "Thank you. How's about you all head inside now. Class is about to start and I do not want you to be late. I can handle things from here."

"We don't mind." Blossom answered with a smile.

"Yeah, I wanna see you kick these moron's asses!" Buttercup grinned. "Ya hear that, ya rejects?! Y'all are in deep trouble now, 'cause Senpai Jack is gonna whoop ya, Japanese style!" Jack blushed lightly and smiled nervously at what Buttercup said.

"We will just see about that. Team-who's-name-is-still-under-discussion, attack!" Mojo ordered.

Spicer grinned with anticipation and took out his signature Shen Gong Wu: The Monkey Staff. "It's about time I got to use this old thing again. Monkey Staff!" Immediately as he said that, Jack grew light-brown fur, his teeth became more pointed, grew a tail, and started hooting and hollering like a monkey. He then leaped towards Jack in hopes of kicking him, but missed when the samurai jumped back. One swing from the staff struck Jack in his rib, however, making him clinch slightly. "Get him, Prinny!"

"You got it, Jackey!" Princess, wearing her modified power-suit, launched a couple of rockets from her wrists at Jack; he dodged them by jumping in the air high. "Nice dodge there, old man, but what about your precious students?!" Princess grinned. She meant for Jack to dodge so her rockets would actually hit the Powerpuffs and Dexter. However, upon the rockets exploding where they were, our heroes were completely harmless thanks Dexter's power gloves emanating a force-field around him and the girls. "Are you kidding me?!" Princess fumed in frustration.

Dexter grinned "Nice try, though." He then turned to the girls and said "It seems like Sensei Jack could use a bit of help. Here's the plan: Blossom, you'll take out Mojo's bot with your ice breath; the sheer cold winds should short circuit his machine. Bubbles, you need to take Jake's Staff away from him, then he'll nothing but the wimpy 'evil boy-genius' we've come to kick the butt of. Sensei and I will handle Father ourselves."

Both Bubbles and Blossom saluted to Dexter and flew off to do their parts after giving him a "Yes, sir!"

"Hey, Dex, what about me!" Buttercup pouted "I wanna do something, too!"

Dexter looked at her for a few seconds, closed his eyes with a small smile, and lightly pushed his glasses up to his eyes closer. "Buttercup...Princess is all yours."

"Something we finally can agree on." Buttercup grinned and cracked her knuckles before charging at the wannabe-Powerpuff.

* * *

From afar on a small mountaintop, Bell, GIR, Zim, and Samantha watched the ensuring battle go on. Samantha scoffed and crossed her arms. "Those newbs don't stand a chance against those Puffs, especially with the nerd and the old man with them. Yo Bell," she looked at the white Powerpuff "why did your dad even let these jokers join Black Eden, anyway? If anyone should be fighting down there, it's us."

Bell, with GIR in her arms, shrugged and responded "I dunno. I think he mentioned about them being 'poons'?"

" 'Pawns', little larvae. They are but mere insignificant pawns to your father's plans." Zim corrected her.

"Oh right. What you said, Zimmy." Bell giggled, making Zim blush. "And if you call me 'little larvae' again, I'll blast you to the sun, kay?"

"Pfft. Like I'm afraid of you." Zim said out loud, but in his head, he said to himself "BY THE TALLEST, DON'T LET HER HURT ME!"

"All right, you lovebirds. Don't forget why we're here." Samantha ordered.

"Mission objective: Record enemy's skills and abilities to research possible agamemnon contingencies for future conflicts." GIR said in his solider voice; his eyes turned into video camera lenses.

Samantha grinned and nodded "Exactly, little Ro (Samantha's nickname for GIR). But I still think we should have been the one's to go down there. I got a score to settle with that green one." She was referring to the time Buttercup punched one of her teeth out.

"And I still need to get revenge on both Blossom AND her girlfriend for...taking Susan away from me..." Bell frowned. She was comforted by Samantha's petting, making her smile a bit. She then looked at GIR and asked "What's going on now, Girly?"

"Battle is over. Jokers lost, heroes won; downloading recordings to Professor Redhead...download complete."

"Good job, Girly."

"I got panty shots!" The old, goofy GIR exclaimed.

* * *

As the battle settled down, the four villains were laid out on top of each each other, all of them with swirls in their eyes to indicate that they were knocked out. Jack put his sword away and nodded to his young students. "Good work, everyone. Your teamwork was remarkable as always."

"Hell yeah, it was! Did you guys see how bad I beat on Princess?! Ohh, Blossom, when you hit Mojo with that kick, and that time Bubbles took Jack's Monkey Staff and bonked his head! Dex and Senpai, you guys were awesome, too!" Buttercup excitedly shouted, causing Blossom to gently pat her head.

"Yes, we know, Buttercup. Calm down a bit, will ya?"

"Heehee sorry."

The school bell rang. Time for first class. "Let's get inside now, everyone. School has started." Sensei Jack said as he walked inside the school.

The rest of them nodded and followed inside. Bubbles stopped in the middle of the hall and felt stomach knot up again. She held her tummy and whimpered softly enough for Blossom to hear her. She turned around and checked on her sister. "Bubbles, what's the matter? Is your tummy hurting? Did Jack hit you?"

Bubbles shook her head. "No...it's just...I got this feeling like something is about to happen again." she softly responded.

"Yeah? Well, whatever that thing is, we'll get through it like we always do." Blossom's smile caused Bubbles to smile back. "We're the Powerpuff Girls, Bubbs. Nothing is EVER going to stop us, right?"

"Right."

Blossom kissed Bubbles' cheek and petted her "That's the Bubbles I know and love. Now let's go before Ms. Luna yells at us for being late."

"Okay.."

* * *

Samantha sighed and scratched the back her head "Welp, I guess we should get outta here. Let's go, y'a-" Just then she was interrupted by a loud alarm coming out of GIR. His eyes turned red and an antenna grew out of his noggin. "Geez! What's up with Ro?!"

"He's detected something! And by the sounds of it, it has to be something huge!" Zim explained "GIR, just what's going on?!"

"Scanning...Scanning...Scanning...air molecules shifting rapidly 25 meters above us." GIR said. They all looked up and saw what GIR was talking about: a small circle was swirling just above them. It spun faster and faster, creating a tiny whirlwind. They backed up from the small vortex and stared at it with awe.

"W-W-What's going on, guys?" Bell asked.

"Beats me, Bell..." Samantha paused, trying to be strong in case something happened. "...but whatever happens, stick together, you got that?" Zim and Bell nodded to her and stared back at the vortex.

A few seconds later, something came out of the circle; a young man around 14. He landed to the ground in a crouched position before standing up slowly. The boy turned around and saw Zim, Bell, and Samantha staring at him. The boy had short blue hair and eyes, he wore a protective vest with different pockets on it over a sleeveless, dark green shit, and black jeans. He also had a black hat on, a long, cape-like jacket, a modified triple scabbard for a sword: 2 that go horizontal, and one that goes vertical, and had a small scar under his left eye.

He stared at them all with an emotionless scowl and said "...Dexter Cavanaugh...do either of you go by that name?" The others didn't know how to respond to this whatsoever. They looked at each other for a bit, then back at the young teen. After a short while, he took out his longsword and pointed it at them. "I asked you a question. Which one of you is Dexter Cavanaugh? Speak up or be cut down where you stand."

Finally, Samantha was the one to snap of of her awe-like trance and said "You? Cut US down? Pfft. Listen, kid, I don't know where you came from, but you should know better than to try and threaten us. Just who are you, anyway?"

"My name?...It's James Holister-Kane," James gave them an even more threatening scowl "a.k.a., your worst nightmare come to life."


	2. Warrior of Future's Past part 2

As Zim, Bell, and Samantha stared at James, and as he stared at them back, his sword still pointed at them, he slowly stared to walk up to them. Samantha growled and stepped in front of Zim and Bell in hopes to protect them. "That's enough you'll step, buddy! Put the toothpick away, before I make you!"

James stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow at Samantha for a few seconds before closing his eyes and smiling a bit. "Fine then, bicker gal." He put his sword away and turned around with his arms stretched open. "If you're gonna attack me, then do it. I...f****ing...dare you."

"Smart-ass, little brat..." Samantha looked back at Zim and Bell "...If anything should happen, I want you two to get outta here, got that?"

"Samantha, what are you gonna do?" Bell's worried voice asked.

"You're...not really gonna just attack this cocky human without a plan, are you?" Zim asked.

She just smiled at them and answered "Don't worry, guys. I'll be fine." She then looked back at James, still in the position he was in. "James, was it?"

"Yup. Jame's the name, hottie." James nodded.

Samantha blushed out of frustration and asked "Before I kill you, I wanna know something: just what do you need the dork for? Is he some kind of pal of yours?"

"...You could say that. However, my association with him is none of your business."

"That so, huh? Then I guess I'll just have to beat it outta ya." Samantha grinned as she ran towards James and prepared to punch him while his back was still turned. When she went for the punch, however, her fist didn't connect like it should have; it instead went through Jame's back. There was no blood and Samantha never even touched him. James was intangible, much to Samantha's surprise. "What the f***?!" Her momentum caused her to go right through Jame's entire body, making her in front of him now.

"Heh. Nice ass there, booty-ful." James grinned. Before Samantha could turn around, James quickly took his sword back out and slashed her back, causing her to shrike in pain and collapse on the ground, bleeding.

Bell gasped in horror and teared up a little "Samantha!" Zim had to hold her back the best he could so she wouldn't have to face James.

"B...Bell...run..." Samantha struggles to speak out.

"Sammy...I can't just le-"

Samantha slammed her fist down "Go...now! Zim, take...t-take Bell and run!"

"No until I teach this puny human a lesson first!" Zim said as he took out his laser gun and fired it at James. James quickly turned around and an intense energy blast shot from his eyes, colliding with Zim's blast. Jame's was stronger, causing a small explosion strong enough to send Zim hurdling through a tree.

"Zimmy!" Bell yelled, worried. "Girly, we've got to do something!"

"Derrrrrr, oki!" GIR jumped out of Bell's arms and a slingshot carrying a bomb stuck out of his head. "Firing in 3...G...mustard...bye-bye, Trunks!" GIR's slingshot launched the bomb at James.

"Oh boy." James said as he picked Samantha up on his shoulders and jumped high in the air just before the bomb exploded. As James landed, he gently lowered the wounded Samantha. "There ya go, miss. Safe and sound."

"I have a f***ing slash in my back...HOW THE HELL DO YOU CONSIDER THAT 'SAFE'?!" Samantha growled.

"Just sayin', ya know...you're more safe now than if I just left ya there in the bomb's way. No thanks are necessary." James smiled wide.

"...There's something majorly wrong with you."

"Coming from the chick who's back is open wide. Now then," James pointed his sword towards Samantha's neck "unless you wanna be a Shakespearean artifact, I HIGHLY suggest you tell me where Dexter Cavanaugh is."

"I'm not telling you anything...you freak!"

"Welp, there goes our possible future date then. Au revoir!" Just as James was about to stab Samantha's neck, Bell zoomed in and punched his jaw; the force of the blow sent James flying to a tree. "...ow."

"Leave Sammy alone!" Bell angrily shouted. She then charged up an energy blast and fired it at James. Seeing this, James quickly took out a few smoke pellets from his vest and slammed them to the ground, and a cloud of black smoke surrounded him. When the blast made contact with the tree James had hit, there was no sign of him. "And don't come back!" Bell looked over to Samantha and helped her to her feet. "Sammy, are you alr-

"Bell, I thought I told you and Zim to run!" Samantha snapped.

"Sammy, I just..."

"What if that guy had gotten a hold of you, huh?! What would I have told your father?! You need to listen to me when he's not around, understand?!" A silence fell between them as Bell's tears ran down her cheeks. Samantha sighed and said "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, okay? I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

"I understand, Sammy...really, I do..."

Samantha sighed then grunted a little "James Holister-Kane...we'll get you back for this...hey, where's Zim?"

"Shhhh..." GIR said as he carried an unconscious Zim "...the baby is sleeping!"

As James sprints away from the battle, he coughs up any remaining smoke he accidentally inhaled from his smoke pellets. "I hate using those damn things...oh well, at least away from those guys. They clearly knew where Dexter was, too. I didn't expect there to be a forth Powerpuff Girl, though. Odd...was my coming here did that?...if only Luke was still around; he'd know what was going on..." James stopped running to catch his breath and leaned against a nearby tree.

He looked around and saw Megaville Middle. He then said "Hmm...I think that's the school Dexter went to before. I'd better check." Using a black monocular, James set it to the 'X-ray' setting so he could see through the walls of the school. He checked up and down slowly for the boy genius. He saw Mandy beating up Sperg for trying to touch her butt, Tootie trying to kiss Timmy, Dib babbling about how UFO's are planning to take over the Earth while Lilo is listening, and Sensie Jack teaching his kendo class as Courage sleeps near the exit.

"How's the spying going along?" a voice from behind James asked.

James took out his sword and pointed it at whoever was talking to him in a flash, only to see it was Naga. James sighed and drew his sword away. "Don't scare me like that, Naga. You damn near gave me a heart attack."

Naga chuckled and responded "My dearest apologies, warrior. I just came to see how things were progressing."

"Why? You already know what's gonna happen, anyway, so why bother?"

"Just because I know the outcomes of everything that'll happen, doesn't mean I can't step in from time-to-time to see how you're holding up."

"Well, whatever. I'm doing just fine...sorta."

"Really? Well, that's great to hear."

"While you're here, could you tell me what Dexter looks like?"

"What, and ruin the plot of you trying to find him?" Naga smirked.

"Ya know, you can be a real asshole at times."

"Please forgive me, then...I saw your battle with Bell and her associates."

"That so? Well, good for you, ghost-boy." James turned around to spy on Dexter and Blossom some more.

"Why must everyone call me that...?" Naga cleared his throat and asked "So, how will you find Dexter if you don't know what he looks like?"

"If I'm gonna find Dexter, I'm gonna have to go undercover. I'll just sneak in the school and search every corner of the school until I find him." James turned around and took out a magnifying glass with diamond replacing the actual glass.

Naga looked closer at it and asked "Isn't that the Double Mirror-Mirror Shen Gong Wu?"

"Sure is..." James nodded "...I'll use this I got from Spicer's old vault and blend in with the students so I can search for Dexter suspicion-free."

"Clever as always, James..." Naga gave a small fiendish grin and added "By the way, James, I saw you being a flirt towards Samantha. Jamesy-boy, you devil." with a small grin and a light nudge on Jame's shoulder.

James blushed and rolled his eyes "Ah, shut it. I was just messing with that bicker chick's head."

"Aww, don't be so modest. I read your mind and I know that while you were behind her, you wanted to pinch her in the bu-"

"Thank you, Naga! You can leave now!" James blushed even more now.

Naga chuckled more and cleared his throat again. "Forgive me, James. I just had to mention that. I'll leave you to your work now."

"Thank you very much!" James pouted for a bit before getting serious "And Naga, do me one more favor?"

"Anything."

"...tell Luke and my dad that I said 'Hi' for me..?"

Naga smiled and responded "I most certainly can. Farewell and good luck." Naga vanished.

After a few seconds, James let out a sigh and started to walk towards Magaville Middle. Once there, he stuck his head through the wall and checked if anyone was walking the halls, which there weren't. He phased through the wall and sneaked around the empty halls for a short minute until the bell rung. He gasped and quickly hid around a nearby corner as the students clamored out of their classrooms.

James observed them all in hopes he would at least recognize Dexter, but didn't find him. Getting annoyed and tired of waiting, he took out his Shen Gong Wu. He pointed it in front of himself and watched as the last student walked by. As James said "Double Mirror-Mirror.", the Wu shot a tiny bright light that caught the student's uniform. The light was then absorbed back to the Wu and the light then reverted towards James, changing his clothes into looking like a uniform. James grinned and put the Double Mirror-Mirror in his pocket.

As he walked out of the corner he hid at, he bumped into the Francis, wearing a torn-up orange sash that read 'Hall Monitor' on the front. James looked up to the much taller teen as Francis gave a devilish grin. "Well, well, well; look what we have here: new meat."

James raised an eyebrow at the grey-skinned bully and thought to himself *This guy seems a bit familiar...Oh, I remember now!* He raised his head up slightly with a small grin and asked "You must be Francis, right?"

"The one and only, shorty." Francis answered while cracking his knuckles. "Got a hall pass?"

"No?"

"Then I'm just gonna beat the crud out of you then report you to the principle's office. What do you think of that, meat?" Francis cocked his arm back, waiting for James to answer so he could punch the blue-haired boy.

James rolled his eyes and said "Well I think tha- oh look, there's rope!" James pointed behind Francis.

Francis turned around with excitement and said "Rope?! Where?! It's like string, but manlier!" While Francis looked around for the rope ( (-_-) Really, Francis? Come on, man, brain cells.), James took out sunglasses, wore them, and also took out a neuralyzer. He quickly adjusted the settings for a few hours and pointed in front of Francis. "Where's the rope?" Francis asked as he turned around and stared directly into the neuralyzer.

James then pressed the neuralyzer's button and a bright red flash beamed from it, causing Francis to go in a trance. James took his glasses off and sighed as he muttered to himself "Gets 'em every time..." James then looked at Francis and said "For the rest of the day, you will be the fairy princess superhero you've always wanted to be. Oh, and I recommend not teasing Timmy Turner for a long while; he's way more tougher than you now." James then walked away.

A few seconds later, Francis was out of his trance and said "Evil doers beware, for the Blazing Tutu shall make you pay for your crimes!" before skipping away outside.

* * *

"But I don't wanna see the nurse!" Bubbles whined, being cared over Buttercup's shoulder with Blossom right behind them.

"Oh you're going, ya big crybaby. You've been complaining about your stomach all day long and it's getting really annoying." Buttercup said.

"Not that I don't agree with Buttercup on this, though I wouldn't use those words exactly." Blossom added. "Clearly something_is_ wrong with your tummy, Bubbles. We're just going to make sure that you're alright."

"But what if I have to take a needle?! I hate needles! Hate, hate, hate, hate!" Bubbles whined more. Buttercup growled and gave Bubbles one hard spanking, making Bubbles squeal in pain and blush. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"For making an annoying noise."

"What annoying noise?!"

"That noise with your voice. Oh wait, that's just your talking." Buttercup laughed at her own joke, making Bubbles blush more and puff her cheeks; Blossom facepalmed herself for what must have been the hundredth time that morning.

"Buttercup, you asshole." Bubbles muttered to herself.

"Love you too, Bubbs." Buttercup snickered.

Just as the girls made it to the nurse's front door, a loud smack could be heard from inside the room with a huge man with long blond hair that stood out was catapulted out of the room and zoomed past the girls. "I already warned you, Mr. Bravo: hands off the merchandise." Hello Nurse said as Johnny Bravo got up quickly.

"Oh, I get it:" Johnny said as he zoomed towards Hello Nurse, doing his Elvis Presley poses "a date first. I can dig it, pretty mama. How's about I pick you up around nine-ish?"

"Or you could pick me up when five teenagers with attitude gain superpowers from a giant floating head." Hello Nurse replied as she took out a large mallet and squished Bravo with it. "Now I suggest you go and watch the gym class you're supposed to be instructing before I slap with a sexual harassment charge...again."

As Bravo waddled away, last thing he said was "She digs me."

Hello Nurse shook her head then looked at the giggling Powerpuffs. She smiled and asked "How may I help you 3 today?"

"Bubbles has been having a tummy ache since this morning and we were wondering if you could help her out, Miss Nurse." Blossom answered.

"Well, I can certainly try. Please, come in, ladies." Hello Nurse said as she held the door open for the girls; each of them thanked her. "Now then," she said as she opened a few cabinets "when exactly did you start having these stomach cramps, Bubbles?"

"I think around 8:15." Bubbles answered.

"Did you eat anything bad last night or this morning possibly?"

"Not really. The Professor made some yummy lasagna last night and all we had was cereal for breakfast."

"I see..." Hello Nurse then got a thermometer and asked Bubbles "Say 'ahh' for me?"

Bubbles squealed and shook her head. "You big baby." Buttercup said as she pinched Bubble's arm.

"Ouch! Buttercup, what the he-" before Bubbles could finish, Hello Nurse stuck the thermometer inside the Puff's mouth.

"Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Buttercup smirked.

Blossom shook her head and looked out the clear window on the door for a few seconds. Just as she was about to turn away, she saw James walking by. "Hmm...I wonder who that is."

Buttercup looked at her sister and asked "Who're you talking about?"

"This guy with the blue hair walked by just a sec ago." Blossom responded, pointing towards the door.

Buttercup went to look out the window and saw a glimpse of James. "Maybe he's a new student. We get a lot of those, Bloss."

"I guess, but did you see what he was carrying on his back? It almost looked like a handle for a sword or something."

"Please, a sword? Dex can't even get through one morning without setting off the metal detectors each morning. If this guy actually had a sword, Sensei Jack would kick his ass."

"Hmph! Well then, rude-butt!" Blossom crossed her arms.

"...You and Bubbles should really just leave the insults to me, okay?"

"Whatever." Blossom looked at Bubbles and asked "How're you doing Bu-...oh, dear."

"What?" Buttercup asked. She turned around and saw Bubbles puking in a trashcan with Hello Nurse lightly patting her back. "Geez...are you alright, Bubbles?"

"Does it sound like I'm alright?!" she yelled before puking again.

"Sorry.."

"Hmm...Buttercup, could you watch Bubbles for a few minutes? I gotta use the bathroom." Blossom said as she walked out the door.

"Sure thing, Blo-" Blossom was already out. "...huh."

* * *

James walked around a corner and sighed. Blossom hid from James, hoping she didn't get caught. "Just who is this guy..?" she thought to herself. She saw James take out the Double Mirror-Mirror and her eyes flew open. "Is that a...Shen Gong Wu?!"

"Double Mirror-Mirror." is what James said as his school uniform was replaced with his normal attire. "Feels good to get outta that sailor suit. Now...where the heck are you, Dexter?" he asked himself.

"What do you want with Dexter?" Blossom said, with a stern tone in her voice and an even more stern look on her face once James turned around.

James blinked for a few seconds before replying "Blo...Blossom..."

"How do you know my name, bub?" She glared.

"I...m-my name's James Holister-Kane...I not only know you and Dexter very well, but your sisters, the professor, and other heroes. I can't explain everything right now; I don't have that kind of time. What I _do_ need is to seek Dexter. It's of the up most importance."

"I'll ask one more time: Why?! Do you plan on harming him, because I swear if you are-"

"I'm not. I only seek to prevent Dexter from making the biggest mistake he will ever make..."

" 'Biggest mistake'? What are you-"

"Can't talk now. I'll tell you in the near future, but for now, I have to complete my objective." James said as he phased through a wall.

Blossom gasped at the sight of him walking through the wall. "Wait!" she yelled out.

James popped his head out of the wall and asked "Hm?"

"...If you promise not to harm him AND you'll explain everything you've said...I'd be more than willing to take you to his secret lab."

"Secret lab...of course that's where he'd be!" James facepalmed himself "I'm so stupid not to remember that!"

"...Do we have a deal or not, James?"

"Okay, okay, we have a deal. Please, show me to his lab."

Blossom nodded. "Follow me." Blossom walked away with James close behind her. "This guy...I wonder what he meant by preventing Dexter from making a mistake. I best keep a sharp eye on him...I don't like this." she thought to herself.

"Finally...your reign ends before it'll ever begin, Dexter. I'll make sure of that personally!" James thought to himself, grinning a wicked smile.


End file.
